


What Do You Want?  (oneshot)

by Qu33rios



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boruto is confused, Hinata is underappreciated, M/M, Mitsuki goes with the flow, Naruto wants to be a good dad, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Hinata means well, like when she makes Boruto a brown bag lunch with little cookies and messages expressing how much she loves him and how proud she is – even though he’s seventeen. She means well, like when she snaps a pic of him and his friend, Mitsuki, accidentally spooning after a late-night game session, then posts it on her Facebook to brag about how cute her son is.  She means well, when the picture gets spread all around Konoha High and suddenly Boruto is known as ‘that gay kid.’





	What Do You Want?  (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought about this at 2AM last night and I stayed up until 3AM so I could finish this.
> 
> Warning: Some sexual themes, underage (17)

            “Don’t forget to brush your teeth before you leave!”

            Boruto rolled his eyes while sighing out exhaustedly, “I know Mom! I’ll see you later!”

“Boruto!” From the door Naruto called out, right before he left for work, “Tell your mom that you love her, don’t blow her off!”

Taking the brown bag lunch, the young adult sighed again, “Thank you mom, I love you, now bye.” Hinata smiled warmly, watching her son shove past her husband without another word.

“We really need to check his attitude someday.” Naruto chuckled, “He’s going to get himself in some trouble someday.”

Now Hinata let a chuckle escape, “You might be right darling.”

 

                        .                                   .                                   .

 

“They’re always up in my business!” Boruto exclaimed, he sat around the lunch table with his friends, Shikadai, Iwabee, Denki, and Mitsuki. “They’re fucking suffocating.”

“Your mom seems really nice Boruto, I don’t really know why you’re complaining, I wish my parents were as supportive as yours.” Denki commented.

Boruto groaned audibly, “Supportive? They’re unbearable.”

“Boruto, you’re such a drag.”

“Yeah, you really are,” Iwabee chuckled, “Did you guys pre-order Borderlands 3? I can’t believe it comes out Friday!”

“Wow, I forgot about that.”

“Damn, I did too Shikadai,” Boruto commented, “I actually pre-ordered it and I still forgot.”

“Ha,” Denki mumbled, “That’s not very surprising for you, Boruto. You’d forget even if you had a post it stuck on your forehead.”

“Oh please,” Iwabee jumped in, holding back laugher “He’d forget if it was stapled to his eyelids!”

Shikadai laughed at the statement, adding, “It’s a good thing you don’t have a girlfriend Boruto, you’re too damn forgetful.”

Boruto felt his cheeks rising in temperature, along with his temper. “Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean!”

“Yes,” Mitsuki agreed, “what does that mean? Is Boruto unworthy?”

The three other boys laughed in unison, “Yes!” Now Boruto was really getting ticked off. Maybe he hadn’t really had a girlfriend before, but so what? He was seventeen, still young, he would date when he was ready to, well when he wanted to… Or maybe he was unsure of who to date...

“All of you fuck off.” Boruto snickered, not wanting to even defend himself. “So Borderlands, did anyone else get it?”

Iwabee snickered, “Please, like my parents could drop that one-hundred, but I bet your parents got your selfish ass the deluxe edition the day they announced it.”

Now Boruto was bluntly getting annoyed.

“I wanted to wait to see how the game is before I bought it.” Shikadai stated. “I don’t want to waste my money if it isn’t worth it, obviously.”

“Yeah, did you want to come over Friday to play it?” Boruto made a face to Iwabee, hoping excluding him would act as bitter-sweet revenge. Denki sat on his tablet, ignoring the rising tension.

“Sorry Boruto, I work. Maybe Iwabee or Denki can.”

            “Nope – we’re busy.” Iwabee snickered, sticking his tongue out at his blonde rival.

“It sounds fun Boruto, I am free.” Mitsuki offered, giving off one of his trademark smiles.

Boruto felt his cheeks deepen just a bit. “Um, sure Mitsuki, come over after school.”

“Anything for you Boruto.” The Uzumaki dropped his head, hiding the bright pink tint that undoubtfully spread through his entire visage.

“So Boruto, what’s mommy-dearest’s note for today?” Iwabee laughed, seeing Boruto pull out the typical pink paper from his sack lunch.

He rolled his eyes for about the twentieth time that day, “She said, your friend Iwabee has such the smallest dick, it’s so obvious he’s self conscious, you should find a better friend.”

“Damn!” Iwabee chuckled, along with Shikadai, “Your mom was supposed to keep that a secret, I confided in her!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Boruto sighed, maybe he walked right into that one.

 

                                    .                                   .                                   .

 

            Mitsuki and Boruto were friends, but definitely not as close as he was with Shikadai. He had been over a few times before but it always felt so awkward. Mitsuki wasn’t exactly socially educated, he always asked questions about common things and it made Boruto uncomfortable. His parents loved him though, and they were adamant in making Mitsuki know he was welcome to come over anytime. It wasn’t that Boruto disliked Mitsuki, no it **definitely** wasn’t that.

            “I am excited to see your mother, Boruto.”

            Boruto made a confused and annoyed sound, “Hmph, why’s that? Don’t tell me you’re going to start making MILF jokes too.”

            “MILF? Boruto, what does MILF mean?”

            Boruto stopped dead in his tracks, they were walking to his home after a very tiring Friday. “I-I” Reddened in the cheeks, Boruto had no clue what to say. “N-Never mind.”

            Mitsuki examined Boruto for the remainder of the walk. He was timid, making long and quick strides, not to mention the red tint on his face did not falter. MItsuki had been told that when the face becomes pink or red, it is a reaction called blushing. Shikadai had told him that blushing was usually a result of embarrassment. Why was Boruto embarrassed? He figured asking Boruto wouldn’t be the best decision, and instead waiting for Boruto to speak next.

            The rest of the walk there, about five minutes, was silent, but neither complained. It was a warm day despite the September breeze, and both males were hot by the time they got to Boruto’s home. Immediately upon entering, they were greeted by Hinata, who was blending banana and strawberries.

            “Hello boys!” She smiled wide, “Himawari wanted something cold and sweet, would either of you like a smoothie?”

            “Good Afternoon.” MItsuki said warmly. “Boruto and I would love-”

            “No, we’re okay, thanks mom.” Boruto gripped Mitsuki’s wrist, “We have homework to do, we’ll be up in my room.” Boruto did not release his grip of the other until he had shut his door.

            Boruto immediately discarded his shirt, sighing in relief at the decrease in temperature. “Fuck, how is it still so hot?”

            “I’m not really that warm Boruto, are you alright?”

            Boruto grabbed ahold of an old water bottle that sat ontop of his dresser, he poured a handful onto his hair, and then ran his fingers through the wet strands. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled.

            Mitsuki continued to watch his friend as the droplets danced down the tinted skin. He took note how Boruto’s cheeks were still dark, and his neck and shoulders matched. He looked almost sunburnt.

            “Are you sunburnt?” Mitsuki asked, letting his hand gently graze the nape of Boruto’s neck.

            The blonde jumped a bit, moving about a foot in the opposite direction, his left shoulder hit the wall. “Wh-What?! N-no?”

            “Your skin is red, are you sick?”

            “No?” He expressed, once again feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. “Seriously, Mitsuki I’m oka-”

            “Are you embarrassed?”

            His eyes widened, completely unsure of how to respond. Why did Mitsuki always have to be so inquisitive! They both heard a knock from the other side of the door, followed by a “Are you boys alright, I heard a crash.” Boruto, once again, said everything was okay, even though it was a complete lie. His body felt on fire, his brain was scrambling, it felt impossible to think. Why did he feel this way? Why did every moment seem so intense?

            “Do you want to play the game now Boruto?” Mitsuki asked with a bright smile, hoping to ease the tension. He contemplated if Boruto always had such a short fuse?

            “Yeah, sure.” He nodded, moving to start his console.

 

                                    .                                   .                                   .

 

            Without realizing it, hours had gone by and both men were actually having a fun. Boruto was surprised at Mitsuki’s skill, not that he was expecting him to be bad, but he knew Mitsuki only played video games at his house. Before they knew it, it was eleven o’ clock, and the rest of the house was dead asleep. Naruto still hadn’t returned, but not like that was anything new. They walked down the steps to get cold waters, before retreating back to Boruto’s man cave.

            “This is entertaining.” Mitsuki noted, watching Boruto work through the story line, he had gotten exhausted himself, his wrists were sore from the nonstop movement. Boruto, on the other hand, had thick calluses and could play for another 26 hours straight.

            Boruto smiled, “Yeah, I figured it would be, I love this series.” Boruto sat on the floor while Mitsuki laid stomach flat on his bed.

            “There are other games?” Mitsuki inquired, turning left to face the blonde.

            Boruto snickered at his friend’s obliviousness, “Well duh-” He cocked his head to his right and recognized how close he and Mitsuki were. Suddenly, he felt the heat return to his features, and embarrassment clouded his gutter brain.

            He was overwhelmed with a desire to lean in, and to plant his lips against the other. Boruto was unsure of where this need originated, but he knew it was something that he had been repressing. His thoughts were running together a mile per minute, unsure of how to deal with the longing.

            Mitsuki took it upon himself, leaning forward and closing the short space. They both kept their eyes open, Mitsuki, to carefully examine Boruto’s reaction, and well, Boruto was just in shock.

            The kiss was short and Mitsuki pulled back only a few seconds after the embrace began. “Boruto?” He said the other’s name, attempting to gain his attention, “Are you embarrassed now?”

            Boruto was frozen in place, he had no idea what to do, even though he could hear from the screen that he was being shot and was near death. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t know what to say, all he could recognize was the intense burning sensation that spread throughout his nervous system.

            “Yes, Boruto?” Mitsuki said to him, “What do you want to say?” Mitsuki hoped that he was being supportive, whether or not that was the truth, he was unsure.

            Instead of trying to think through his damage, he fell victim to his intuition and sprung, grabbing Mitsuki’s shoulders and pulling him to the floor.

            “B-Boruto!” He exclaimed out of surprise, colliding to the ground with a moderate thud. The more aggressive male took this chance to mount him and straddle his hips. Boruto reached down and let the tip of his tongue trace Mitsuki’s lips. He tried to be less flabbergasted this time, with his eyes half lit. He wanted to close them, to relax into the embrace, but there was a part of him that was too afraid to close his eyes, too afraid that he was going to miss something, that Mitsuki would give off a notion that he wasn’t enjoying the connection. His chest heaved for air.

            Mitsuki opened his mouth rather quickly, mimicking what Shikadai had told him kissing was like. It was pleasant to say the least. Boruto began to tangle his tongue with Mitsuki’s engaging and exploring. Mitsuki played the game, rolling his tongue around to match Boruto.

            Boruto felt the pressure in his abdomen increase, along with the heat. He was well aware he was growing with desire, and a kind of animalistic drive was taking over. Before the embrace, he was using his hands and arms to hold his position over his peer, but now, he balanced with his left arm and used his right to gently grasp Mitsuki’s neck. In response, Mitsuki let his hands feel up Boruto’s sides, paying attention to each curve and muscle. “Uhmp,” Boruto moaned through the kiss and underneath the other’s fingertips.

            “Boruto? Did I hurt you?” Mitsuki broke the kiss and quickly retracted his hands. He wanted to ensure he wasn’t making Boruto uncomfortable.

            “Mmmph, no.” Boruto smiled, moaning again, this time he grinded his hips down and bit his lip. “It feels good.”

            Boruto decided to dip into the crook of Mitsuki’s neck and begin to bite at the flesh, softly, only to see if he could get a reaction.

            On contact of teeth to skin, Mitsuki called out, sighing in approval. His hands continued to discover more of Boruto’s person, stopping at his pelvis to take note of Boruto’s arousal. Boruto could feel the pressure, and suddenly, something snapped. “Ohh, B-Boruto, why does this – why do I feel like this? Did I do this?” Boruto pulled up and noted how Mitsuki’s visage had turned a dark shade against his visage. His lips were parted and pursed, and the lower part of his neck was slightly swollen. At an instant, Boruto felt a wave of regret.

            “M-Mitsuki, we, we should stop. I-I’m sorry.”

            His peer responded with utmost puzzlement, “Why are you apologizing Boruto? I am confused.”

            “It just, it feels wrong.”

            Boruto had moved to the side and was sitting crossed. Mitsuki followed suite, still perplexed but wanting to understand his sun. “Why Boruto?”

            “This- uh, this was my first kiss, Mitsuki.” Boruto began to explain, he felt like Mitsuki was deserving of it, however it grew exponentially difficult to express how he felt. “It, it feels too fast, and like, we’re both guys…”

            “Why does it matter if we are men?”

            “I…” He didn’t know how to explain. “I think I just need some sleep. I’m gonna knock out.”

            Mitsuki nodded, “Okay, good night Boruto, would you prefer if I sleep in your living room?”

            “No! … no… It’s fine Mitsuki, my bed is big enough.”

 

                        .                                               .                                   .

           

            Boruto woke up around eleven AM the next morning. He got up slowly, yawning and pulling the sleep from his eyes. Mitsuki was sitting on the floor, a controller in hand, and was currently hard at work. The bed creaked under Boruto, while he inched forward, and Mitsuki turned to greet him. “Good morning, Boruto!”

            He felt like he had a really crazy nightmare, but he knew what he experienced was reality. Peaking from the corner of Mitsuki’s shirt was a light purple bruise, indicating he had let the worse happen. “Hey.” He groaned awkwardly, remembering what it felt like to have the boy withering underneath his touch. He felt the heat begin to rise in his cheeks, and again the shame and guilt flooded his mind.

            Grabbing his phone, and a warm water bottle on his dresser, Boruto recognized he had a few missed texts from Shikadai, and a notification that Hinata had tagged him in a photo on Facebook. Confused, he pressed that first, interested in what his mother decided to post. He expected it to be an embarrassing baby picture, but instead, it was his worst nightmare relived.

            He stared intently at the sans serif font with ‘ _Look at my sweet baby!’_ captioned at the top of the post. The picture was of him and Mitsuki, arms and legs intertwined while they both slept through the night. He coughed audibly, choking on the water he had just grabbed a moment prior. “What the absolute fuck??” He exclaimed, dropping his phone right out of his hand.

            Interested in Boruto’s statement, Mitsuki reached for the phone. “Is this us, sleeping?”

            Boruto dropped his head into his palms and groaned out, “Yes, the picture had one hundred and two likes.”

            “Why would she-”

            “No fucking clue.” Boruto growled, “But I’m going to find out.” Bourto stomped downstairs, anger and frustration pooling in his entire being. “MOM!” He screeched, prepared to fight.

            She was in the living room with Himawari and Naruto, playing a friendly game of Monopoly. “Oh Boruto! Thank goodness you are awake, your Father keeps putting down hotels and your sister and I are -”

            “FUCK YOUR MONOPOLY!” He screamed, literally flipping the board. Pieces and cards flew in every direction. “Why did you post this photo? Why did you even take this photo!” He held up his phone in defense, shaking with anger.

            Hinata, confused and bewildered at her son’s behavior stood, “Boruto, you need to calm down this instant. What has gotten into you!”

            “What has gotten into you? Why would this be okay?”

            Now, Naruto stood up, “Boruto, stop, do not treat your mother so foul! Just sit down and talk -”

“You stop old man!” He continued to mouth off. “I bet you told her told her to do this to me!”

“BORUTO!” Naruto yelled and the windows shook. “Sit the fuck down.” If his son was wearing a shirt, he would have grabbed the hem to forcefully push him down.

Boruto obeyed, only to keep from getting his ass kicked, despite his father’s age, he was well aware Naruto could shatter him at any moment. “How could you do this to me!” He felt tears welling in his eyes. Himawari, despite being nosy about her big brother’s anger issues, decided it would be best to exit and retreat upstairs, away from the conflict.

“What do you mean Boruto?” Hinata asked, holding back her own frustration and tears after her son’s eruption.

“This picture!” He held his phone up, and now Naruto got a clearer image. He retracted his phone and began looking through his unopened texts. “Two messages from Shikadai, ‘Yo why’d your mom post that?” the second, “no way you fucked.’ I have in total thirty-one messages from Iwabee and Denki on Discord arguing over which one of us topped. Sarada even sent me an EMAIL linking the post ASKING if we AT LEAST USED PROTECTION! The entire school thinks I had sex with Mitsuki! How could you fucking do this to me!” He felt the tears beginning to spill from his eyes, and he collapsed to his knees. Hinata and Naruto watched their son completely panic, unsure of what to do.

“Boruto, I-I’m so sorry, you looked so precious and -” Naruto turned to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He nodded to her, silently agreeing that he would deal with the issue. Hinata walked forward, planning on talking to Himawari to ensure she wasn’t adding to the fire.

Naruto sat besides his son on the couch, and let his palm rest mid-level on Boruto’s spine. “Why are you so upset Boruto? I mean honestly?”

How could he not take offense to that statement? “Because everyone thinks I’m gay! They think I did something that I didn’t even do!”

“Why do you care what they think?”

Boruto was unsure how to answer that. “I don’t want them to think that. I-I’ve barely even kissed someone.”

Naruto smiled, despite his son being an absolute lunatic, he could see portions of his younger self. “Would this be different if this was a girl and not Mitsuki? What about Sarada?”

Boruto felt a disgusted glow overtake his stomach. He sat up from his position and let his head rest on the back of the couch. “I- I don’t know, At least they wouldn’t be calling me gay.”

“Do you have a problem being gay?”

“I’M NOT GAY!” He exploded once more, Naruto watched his fingers tremble while he yelled.

“I meant what do you find wrong with someone being gay?”

Boruto groaned, “I don’t know, it’s wrong! I’m not that way, I don’t want people to think I am.”

Naruto sighed, “Well, just so you know, I don’t think there is anything wrong with someone being gay. And for your information, did you know my first kiss was with a guy?”

Now he frowned, “You’re full of shit!” Naruto watched as Boruto continued to grow unstable.

“No, I’m not.” He smiled, “I’ll tell you about it, if you stop being a dick for more than a minute.”

He gave his father a sour look, but was rewarded with an honest smile. “Fine. Talk, doesn’t mean I’ll completely listen.”

“Sure, Boruto.” Naruto chuckled. “When I was twelve, I had the biggest crush on a girl, who liked another guy. In fact she hated me, wanted nothing to do with me. I ended up accidently getting pushed into the guy she liked and we kissed, then she hated me even more.”

Boruto let a second pass before he rudely stated, “Is that it?” He scoffed, ‘What kind of shit story was that?”

“Well you’re quite judgmental.” Naruto sighed, “I thought we raised you better than that.”

“You barely raised me.” Boruto snickered, looking away.

Silence clouded the room for a minute, Boruto was breathing heavily and Naruto was lost at how to address the situation. He wanted to try his best, he wanted to do his best to help his son. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you Boruto. I’m sorry I didn’t give you the love you needed.”

Boruto felt more tears begin to pool in the corners of his eyes, threatening to once again break his demeanor.

“It isn’t easy raising kids. If you decide to have kids someday, maybe you’ll see what I mean. You think you are doing things right but then they turn into a homophobic ticking time bomb. Just kidding,” Boruto wasn’t amused. “Okay fine, well, I thought I was doing my best. I wanted to help you, help the town, I thought I was doing great things for everyone but in reality I was neglecting the people that needed me there the most. I can’t make up for lost time, but I can try to help you now.”

Boruto nodded, it was a fact. Nothing could fix the past, the past was the past.

“You are angry Boruto, I know that, but you can’t just hold everything inside and expect it to go away. I promise you that doesn’t work. And yelling at your mother doesn’t help either, she would give her life for you in a heartbeat. I know you know that.”

Boruto nodded, and Naruto smiled, at least he was getting somewhere.

“Now, to jump back to my story, the girl was Sakura, and the boy was Sasuke.” Boruto turned to him with a disgusted expression, but was also honestly perplexed.

“You made out with Sasuke?”  
            “No, well yes, well not right then – actually it’s complicated.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Naruto chuckled, “I didn’t think I would have this discussion with you Boruto haha. How much do you want to know?”

“What are you willing to tell me?”  
            Naruto let a small giggle escape his lips, he could see the interest in his son’s eyes, even though he was uncomfortable with the topic, hell, they both were. “Well I told you the beginning, the next part of that is where I lust over both of them for practically my entire adolescence. Sakura was never really interested in me, even if we went on a few dates, she wasn’t into me. Sasuke on the other hand…” Naruto bit his bottom lip, keeping a sick grin from appearing on his face.

“Ew, what does that mean?” Did Boruto even really want to know? The truth was, he really did. He never thought his father could have been anything but straight.

“Well, we spent a lot of time during high school and college arguing, fist fighting, and then having really angry sex after the first two. There isn’t a better way to put that, I’m sorry.”

“Fucking gross.”

“I did say sorry. For a long time I thought Sasuke and I were going to be like that forever. We never talked about how we felt about one another, even if we dated it wasn’t official. I felt very hopeless often, like the love of my life didn’t want to be mine.” Naruto sighed. “Even if the sex was fantastic, I needed more than that.”

“Okay stop talking about that I don’t want to know.”  
            “About the sex or the love trapezoid?”

“What?” Boruto questioned, returning another puzzled expression. “Trapezoid?”  
            Naruto laughed again. “I was in love with Sasuke, at one-point Sakura, and then I met your mother. Sasuke was dating Sakura for a long time, even while we were having sex, then I met your mother and I started dating her while he and I just kept having sex.”

“Ew what! That’s disgusting! How could you do that? How could he do that! Why! The fuck is wrong with you? When did you both stop?”

“What is I told you he and I just… never… stopped…”

Boruto glared, mouth agape at his father, completely flabbergasted at the statement.

“Kidding! Kidding. Or am I?” Naruto chuckled wearily. “To tell you the truth Boruto, same sex isn’t a bad thing. I believe love all around is beneficial. Your mother, and well, Sakura, weren’t exactly glad to learn about Sasuke and I but it was also expected. The way we behaved with one another for years, it was all so obvious. Even when I met your mother, before we were dating she knew about my continuous fling with Sasuke. Eventually her and I just developed a kind of love that was unlike any other.”

“So out of this, you’re telling me to go out and screw anyone I want, and all at the same time?”

Naruto detected the sarcasm instantly. “No, I’m telling you to figure out who you are and what you want. I didn’t do that, I thought for over a decade that one day I would wake up and suddenly Sasuke and I would realize we were soulmates and would get married. That never happened, but instead I meant a wonderful woman who I had two wonderful children with, whom I had no idea how to raise. Things haven’t gone right, but I am happy I am happy now, and I did figure out what I wanted. What do you want?”

“Well, I don’t want people to think about me and my sex lif-”

“That is not in your control Boruto, no matter how many pictures your mom tweets on Instagram.”

“That’s not -”

“What is in your control, and what do you want?”

Boruto took a second to think intently at the question his father was asking him. What did he really want? Happiness, obviously, but he wanted something else too. Mitsuki? It just didn’t feel right. Sarada? That was definitely no.

“I- I don’t really want sex, but I feel like I should want it.”

“Maybe you’re asexual.”

“What? Isn’t that like, single cell organisms reproducing?”

“No, I mean the sexual identity. It’s a lack of sexual attraction, sometimes meaning sex too. Have you ever felt sexually attracted to someone?”

            Boruto looked away from his father, he couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with Naruto. “I, I think I have?”

            Naruto looked down at his son, again recognizing how he was trembling. “Do you want to talk about it?”

            No. But did he have a choice? “Do I have a choice?” He exhaled in a laugh.

            “Yes. You don’t have to talk to me, but you are always welcome too. You’ll only get in trouble when you yell at your mom.”

Boruto rolled his eyes at his old man. “I think I like Mitsuki, but he always makes me feel awkward and he asks me uncomfortable questions.”

“What does he ask you?”

“Last night he asked me if I was embarrassed?”

“Well were you embarrassed?” Naruto smiled, watching Boruto’s face contort. He was finally getting through.

“I mean-I guess.”

“So how is it his fault that he was asking you about how you were doing? Even though you were experiencing a feeling that he asked you about?”

He watched Boruto lean over, twiddle his thumbs together and blush. “P-point taken.”

“Boruto, what actually happened last night?”

“Dad, I, nothing, just…” He felt a lump in his throat, and suddenly, it was like he couldn’t talk. “We made out, a little…”

“And that’s why you’re freaking out?” Naruto chuckled. “Boruto, you need to give yourself a break.”

“No, it isn’t okay, he wanted to go farther but I didn’t.”

“So you have boundaries? I’m still not seeing the issue here… Did he try to pressure you?”

“No… He felt bad, and I felt bad.”

Naruto snickered, “Did you talk to him about it?”

“No.”

“Then feel bad! If you don’t communicate, how do you expect others to understand how you feel. How do you expect to understand how you feel?” Boruto sat in silence, having absolutely no response. “If you are struggling to communicate, you might need some extra help, which isn’t a punishment and you shouldn’t be ashamed. Stop caring about what other people think, and also realize that you are still young and you don’t need to know everything yet. But I do want you to try things out, and don’t get so down on yourself. You’re a good kid when you want to be.”

Boruto couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you.”

“Good, now before you go up and talk to that kid who’s been eavesdropping, go apologize to your mother. You looked awfully cute and if she wants to tell others about it you need to deal with it. Most kids would die for a mom like-”

Before he could finish Boruto was already standing, rolling his eyes, and making his way to the other room. Well, of course he gave a dirty glare to Mitsuki, who indeed was at the top of the stairs. Maybe figuring out who he wasn’t wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

“AND BORUTO CLEAN UP THE FUCKING MONOPLOY! I SWEAR IF YOU LOST THE BOOT YOU’RE GETTING BOOTED OUT OF THIS HOUSE ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Maybe coming of age stories are just my favorite. I didn’t plan on putting any sexual themes in this at first, but LOL oops. I really wanted some dialogue where Boruto and his dad actually have a nice talk. Naruto really rushed his relationship with Sasuke in his convo with Boruto, but let it be known in this story he is not cheating on his wife and has never been dishonest.  
> Feel free to comment/ kudos/ tell me how your day was, etc!


End file.
